


Batman Fandom Fanart (Multi-Chapter)

by fleet_of_red



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet_of_red/pseuds/fleet_of_red
Summary: Various fanart for the Batman Fandom, featuring different pairings and charactersSee index (chapter 1) for full detail





	1. Chapter 1

Various fanart for the Batman Fandom

Chapter 1: **Index**  
  
Chapter 2: **Bound Eternally**  
(Slade/Jason) Arkham Knight Universe. Fill for SladeRobinWeek2018  
  
Chapter 3: **Once a Robin...**  
(Jason) Arkham Knight Universe  
  
Chapter 4: **Unmasked**  
(Roman Sionis) Black Mask without the mask  
  
Chapter 5: **Crosshair**  
(Young Jason) Fanart for my fic of the same name  
  
Chapter 6: **Red Topper**  
(Jason) Gotham by Gaslight Universe. New outfit.  
  
Chapter 7: **Babysitting Duty**  
(Jason  & Damien) spoilers for Young Justice cartoon season 3  
  
Chapter 8: **New Mask**  
(Roman Sionis)  
  
Chapter 9: **Dreams and Nightmares**  
(SuperBat, slight nudity)  
  
Chapter 10: **Check Out These Guns**  
(Jason &Jason)  
  
Chapter 11: **Two Red Bats**  
(Jason/Jason)  


\-----------------------------------  
Links and summary to other fanart not included in this list:

**[A Rebalance of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405187)**  
(Slade Wilson/Jason Todd) Arkhamverse  
Slade is one of the few people alive that knows the Arkham Knight's true identity, that knows his past as Robin, and has seen the scars Joker left on him.  
There's something intimate and vulnerable about exposing one's scars to another. It doesn't seem fair for their partnership to be so one-sided. Jason decides that a rebalance is needed.

**[Come Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371613)**  
(Dick Grayson/Jason Todd) Fae-AU  
"Take my hand", the fae promises, "And I will take you far away, where you'll never be hurt again."  
Growing up as an orphan on the streets, Jason never had no use for fairy tales. Even after the village shunned him for his unexplained return from death, Jason still harbors a healthy paranoia of all things magic.  
"Trust me," the creature whispers again, and Jason had a feeling that whatever the creature wants in exchange will be far too great a price.

**[A Peaceful Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422587)**  
(Slade Wilson/Jason Todd)  
Jason can feel Slade’s steady breath brushing against the back of his head.  
With his chest pressed right up against his back, he can feel the rise and fall of each breath, like ocean waves lapping on the shore.  
“Sleep,” the deep voice murmurs again, and Jason closes his eyes.


	2. Bound Eternally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade knew that the kid is haunted by demons, he just didn't know it is one of his own choosing.
> 
> He stares at the wings of Jason's mental bind and raises his sword.
> 
> Would he be able to break Jason's binds?
> 
> Maybe he should just slit his throat and save them both the trouble.
> 
> Or perhaps he is already ensnared in a bind of his own.
> 
> The eyes of the imitation cowl glows.
> 
> Created for the SladeRobinWeek 2018 with the prompt: Bondage

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going the obvious route with the "bondage" prompt (heh), I wanted to subvert expectations and create something that focuses on the metaphorical bondage of Arkham Knight's obsession for Batman.
> 
> \- The dark fabric draping down the chains creates a batwing/Batman's cape.
> 
> \- Jason's "J" brand is suppose to still be bleeding, because in his mind, the brand is fresh and never heals.
> 
> \- We see Slade's eye patch, not his eye = his intentions are hidden
> 
> \- The Arkham Knight headgear is there to be freaky because this was completed on Halloween!
> 
> \- To fit the dark, surreal scene, I had them both dressed in their combat gear...because I'm a glutton for punishment, I guess. Oy.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)


	3. Once A Robin...Always a Robin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arkham Knight is having a nostalgic moment.
> 
> (Yes, I know this particular Robin is a breed only found in the UK, but it’s so much fluffier and rounder than the breed found in the US. Shhh...)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)


	4. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman Sionis, a.k.a. Black Mask without his, er, black mask.
> 
> He has a very inconsistent backstory--sometimes the mask is melted on his face, sometimes he just wears it for reasons. My favorite outfit of his is the striped white suit from the Arkham video games. I imagined he’d look something like this in my modern office AU fic, [Initial Public Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185911)  
> My favorite portrayal of him, dialogue-wise, at least, is from the Under the Hood comic arc, which the movie is based on. He has the most amazing hate-boner banter with Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. Crosshair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of a young Jason in my gen fic ["Crosshair"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432751). Summary:  
> During a routine assassination, Slade observes a boy through his rifle scope, unaware of what he will eventually become.  
> Desperate to support himself and his addict mother, a young Jason finds himself accepting a risky offer too tempting to refuse.  
> They do not cross paths, but the kid leaves an impression nonetheless.
> 
> Young Jay is fun to draw.


	6. Red Topper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd in a re-imagined costume from the Gotham by Gaslight timeline

\- “Topper” is an old slang for top hat, apparently.

\- I turned him from a redhead in the Gaslight universe into his usual brunet

\- He’s wearing the same red ascot/scarf as the one he wore as a child from the movie

\- It’s not a gun, it’s a grappling hook! Design taken straight from the Batman in this universe. Added some steampunk elements to match.

\- Normally, he would have the goggles on to hide his identity

\- The Smoking pipe is a reference to Sherlock Holmes (Holmes first appeared in print in 1887, and Jack the Ripper was active in 1888 when the Gaslight story took place) Being a book lover, I bet the novels made quite the impression on him. Yes, Jason also smokes in this timeline, but it’s much classier with a smoke pipe, right? 

\- The brown letter jacket and bluish shirt/vest has the same color scheme as Rebirth Jason.

\- I find it amusing that this is probably one of the “happier” timelines for Jason. In this one, all three “cock-robins” were adopted together, so there wasn’t as much inferiority/replacement complex when he compares himself to the Robins before and after. 

\- Also, the “brothers” are on extremely good terms, considering “Dickie” probably took care of the younger two when they were living on the streets, and Jason naturally deferred to Dickie’s leadership in the movie

\- Considering Bruce and Selena probably got married in this timeline, that means no Damien, but the boys will get a sister in the form of Helena Wayne


	7. Babyitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Young Justice
> 
> C'mon, we all know that the Red-Hooded Ninja got roped into babysitting duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It changes the dynamic between the brothers if Jason actually changed Dami's diapers at one point, and I think it's hilarious.  
> And yes, babies are all happy and giggly, Damien was no exception.  
> The bird design on the burping clothe is, in fact, suppose to be a Robin.

  



	8. New Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand why recent comic issues have Roman with a cracked mask (and unmarred skin underneath), but what about just re-design the mask to show more of his face? Crazy idea.
> 
> Also, I prefer him with brown eyes; plenty of dark hair blue-eyed guys already.


	9. Dreams and Nightmares (SuperBat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the SuperBatWeek prompt: Dreams and Nightmares  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece/fan art for "Vivat Rex", an Injustice 2 fic, [Read it Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008519)! 
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr Here](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)

(Close-up)


	10. Check Out These Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, the gun modifications are actually [ from the games (link to Tumblr)](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/post/186710525314/lets-check-out-jasons-guns-and-i-dont-mean-his)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I think AK-Jay and Injustice Jay would totally geek out and be BFFs… and they’d shun the “new Jay”, ‘cause c’mon, the crowbar’s kinda insensitive. And of course there’s the one that fandom has collectively pretended to not exist, haha.
> 
> Ah, I haven’t drawn chibi in years. For @fade-works JayJay challange


	11. Two Red Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the JayxJay challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that when people ask for JasonXJason, they’re probably not looking for some silly chibi comic filled with inside-jokes (i.e. previous chapter); they wanna see two hot guys. So...voila!
> 
> The Jason on the right is actually from the DLC of the game, Batman: Arkham Knight, after he abandons his AK persona and takes up the Red Hood mantle. I figure he’d have his “J” scar covered up when he’s not wearing his mask, to appear more inconspicuous. I really like the DIY, spray-painted bat on the biker jacket. It suits him.


End file.
